


Podfic of "Learn Something New"

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Road Trips, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: "This isn't a vacation!" Rodney shouted. "This is about declassifying research that's going to change the course of physics!"





	Podfic of "Learn Something New"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Learn Something New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555415) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> A favourite of mine! The urge to make a podfic suddenly came upon me, unfortunately when I hadn't completely gotten over a cold so my voice is even more nasal than usual. Sorry about that, but I didn't have the energy to re-record so I hope you can still enjoy it. Also apologies for the very bad singing :)  
> Thanks to like_cheap_wine for permission to use their art as a podfic cover, and to Speranza for blanket permission to transform works.

**Length :** ~31 min

 **Mediafire Download links:** [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ktrz81v4hqa8102/Learn-Something-New.m4b/file) [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8mdrq0phsma92hq/learn-something-new.mp3/file).

  



End file.
